Family Connections
by OliviaGraham
Summary: Just a Perry centric reflection on his relationship with the Flynn-Fletcher boys. Takes place after the 2nd Dimension. One shot, maybe more depending on reception. Doobee doobee dooba doobee doobee dooba Agent P!


**Olivia: I'm so hooked on this show! Normally I hate "now-a-day cartoons", but this one snuck it's way into my heart :)**

**Desirae: Great another series you can ruin with your writing. Should be fun.**

**Olivia: Um, you're a yami. Why are you even commenting on something non-YuGiOh related? **

**Desirae: It's fun making people think you're crazy. Granted, it's not terribly hard.**

**Olivia: Whatever. This is my first Phineas and Ferb FanFic and I'm unsure if it should just be a one shot or not. **

**Desirae: Flames welcome *cough* one shot *cough***

**Olivia: Ugh, don't listen to her. She's crazy. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Please don't hate, tolerate.**

* * *

><p>Perry the Platypus couldn't move. His arms were pinned to his side and his tail to his back by a metal cuff of some kind that covered most of his tiny frame. There was no wiggle room, so even if he did have use of his tied up feet, there wasn't much he could do. He couldn't reach his hat to use any of his gadgets and there was nothing in his vicinity for him to use to free himself from this trap. But as hopeless as his escape seemed, it wasn't what had him in a state of pure terror.<p>

For in front of him, dangling from iron chains over a pit of searing hot magma, were his owners, Phineas and Ferb. Both were wide eyed, staring at him with desperation and hope that he could somehow save them.

"Perry!" Phineas called out frantically, "Help us!" Ferb, who spoke only slightly more than Perry himself, who didn't speak at all, just continued to stare. A maniacal laugh echoed around the dark cavern that they currently found themselves. A voice that Perry knew all too well repeated Phineas' words in a show of mockery.

"Perry! Help us!" Perry chattered angrily. The voice continued, "Well you're too late! You were careless, Perry the Platypus, and because of you these boys are going to meet their dooooooom!" The chains holding the boys in midair dropped them lower and closer to the magma, but stopped before they dropped to far. Perry fought harder to escape. If he didn't get out soon his boys would-

Just then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz stepped out of the shadows, dressed completely in black with an eye patch that had a silver scar running through it. He laughed as Perry's efforts to free himself proved fruitless.

"I can't believe the great Perry the Platypus would give up so easily! Don't you want to save your little friends? Surely if you cared about them at all you would have freed yourself by now." Perry glared at Doofenshmirtz. It was bad enough he put his owners in danger and trapped him, but now he was taunting him, saying he didn't care about the boys? A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Is it true, Perry?" He looked up to see Phineas with tears in his eyes. Phineas spoke again, "Is it true that if you cared about us at all you would have freed yourself by now?" Perry was horrified. How could Phineas believe Doofenshmirtz? He frantically shook his head to tell him that it wasn't true, he loved them so much. Doofenshmirtz then lifted up a remote and smiled at Perry.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus, time to say goodbye to your little friends now. It's Doom Time!" As soon as the button was pressed, the chains released again but this time they didn't stop. Perry heart dropped as he watched the two people he cared so much for fall screaming to the demise.

O-O-O-O-O

Perry woke up on Phineas' bed to the sound of the alarm clock on the bedside table. Phineas hit the snooze button and sat up, as happy and optimistic as ever. He looked down at his semi-aquatic pal and smiled.

"Good morning Perry. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he scratched Perry's fur. So it was all a dream, just a horrible nightmare. He was so relieved. That had been a bad one. Ever since they got back from the other dimension, dreams like these kept popping into his head as he slept. It was probably because they had been in a similar situation there too.

Everything turned out for the best in the end, everyone had had their memories of the event erased, with the exception of himself, Major Monogram, and Carl the Intern, but the thought of what could have happened still scared him. He chattered, keeping his eyes unfocused as he kept up his mindless pet façade.

"Aw, did you have a bad dream?" It seemed even through the façade, Phineas and his brother always seemed to know Perry's mood. Either that or they were just very good guessers. Whatever the case, it made Perry feel happy to know his host family cared for him so much. Phineas looked over to Ferb, who was also now awake, and bade him a good morning too.

"Come on, Ferb. Let's go get breakfast. Then we can figure out what we're going to do today." Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up and followed him out the door. Perry stretched and was about to jump off the bed when his wrist communicator went off. Doofenshmirtz was up to another one of his evil schemes no doubt, which meant he had to get up and go stop him.

At least Perry knew one thing for sure. His nightmare could never come true here. His nemesis may have been technologically inclined enough to be able to build his countless -inators, he was as clueless as he was brilliant. Scratch that, he was mostly clueless.

Sure, he could fuse thousands of laser pointers together to create a Melt-inator, but he still couldn't figure out who Perry was unless he put his fedora on. He had even taken his hat off and put it back on in front of him at one point and Doofenshmirtz _still_ thought he were two different platypuses.

One thing was for certain. As long as Doofenshmirtz was Doofenshmirtz, there was no way he'd be able to find out about or harm any of the Flynn-Fletchers. At least, not in this dimension anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia: What did you think?<strong>

**Desirae: Best thing I ever read. You are the Queen. You rock my socks.**

**Olivia: Wow! You're never this nice. Thank y-**

**Desirae: Hey, Liv? I lied.**

**Olivia: I hate you.**

**Desirae: I gitchi gitchi goo you too ;)**


End file.
